


IT'S CONSUMING ME

by mould



Category: RP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 圭的生日会衍生物昨晚的007真好磕qwq自嗨. jpg





	IT'S CONSUMING ME

[这是背德。]

它从被酒精浸泡透了的大脑里跳出来。

跪坐在卧室外的地板上，透过仅仅一条门缝，林可以将里头那张床上正在进行着的一切看得清清楚楚。

田中圭的眼睛，那双分明在收到自己的三个蛋糕之后璀璨似星辰的眼睛，那双与自己碰杯时闪动着无限温柔的眼睛，此时此刻，盛满了其主人身上的男人。

距离太远，无法如观赏泡在福尔马林里的标本那样好好观赏它们，为此他扶着木质门框的手越收越紧，用力到指甲快扭折断裂。

妒火自下腹燃起一路向上，燎过五脏六腑直抵喉口。全身像是有蚂蚁在爬，林忍不住狠狠抓挠着神经质瘙痒的皮肤，微微张口吐出那条因嫉恨而苦得发齁的舌头。

爱情就是自私。

他在心底赋予以千万种诅咒的男人动作了。

身为男人近二十年的后辈，田中看起来异常服帖。那些手指，携带着他永生够不到的资格，插入田中被奶油糟蹋以后冲洗过的、湿淋淋软趴趴的黑发。

他的暗恋对象舒服得阖上了眼睛，甚至主动侧过头去，以潮红的颧骨磨蹭男人小臂，像条仅对主人展露依赖的狗，脖子上无形的项圈缀着惹人怜爱的小铃铛。

叮铃铃，叮铃铃。林睁大了蹦出条条血丝的双眼，堵住耳孔的掌心挤压得头痛欲裂。

男人漏出低沉而极富磁性的笑声，抽出手指爱抚着田中的脸颊，如侍弄得来不易的珍稀宝物，一下又一下，上瘾似的不愿离开。

眼睁睁的，林注视着逐渐不再满足于触碰的暗恋对象含住了那些手指。

用他形状姣好、红润得快滴出血的饱满嘴唇，一点点、一点点地包裹住所有指节，直至唇肉抵上对方凸出的拳骨。

[那里面很爽吧。]年轻人低喘着，也分泌不出什么唾液的干燥舌尖无用地来回润湿唇面。

首先是湿滑软嫩的舌，用根本称不上粗糙的指纹轻轻磨蹭上面一颗颗小小的凸起，它便会惊恐万状地颤抖着朝里瑟缩。

乘胜追击，用食指与中指揪住它，挑逗般往外拖拽——

“…呜嗯…”

亮晶晶的口水滴落到下巴上了。

男人只需低头将它们悉数卷去，他却只能反复舔舐自己的上软颚，舔到发痒发麻，舌根处积了一汪连贪食都分泌不出这么多的涎液。

[好饿，好饿，好饿…]

一股混合着腥臊味的醇厚奶香钻进他的鼻腔。

正叫嚣着的不是那时因摄入酒精过多而装不进多少食物的空空胃袋。

是年轻人完全勃起几乎顶破牛仔裤的阴茎。

龟头被层层阻隔抵得生疼，额上细密的薄汗连缀成珠，滚进眼里刺激生理盐水源源不断冒出。林如帕金森病人一样颤抖着双手，小心翼翼避免拉锁摩擦裤链的噪音泄入门内。

[想尝尝那张嘴的滋味。]

有人替他这么去做了。

“喜欢它吗，嗯？”

原本已经戳到唇边的阴茎滑过下颚线，拖出一长条湿迹，而后被它的主人捏住根部，轻挑地拍打了几下田中鼓鼓的颊肉，发出清脆的碰撞声。

从未被如此对待过的田中立即用掌心蒙住双眼，脸上没有被遮盖住的皮肤像是因一次次抽打而红了个透，他的舌头打了结：

“这、这、这…太、太过了点吧！不、不可以这样…好羞、羞耻、羞耻…”

“成人游戏嘛，很有趣的。”

说罢，小栗用龟头抵住他的鼻尖，看见那眉头因疑惑而蹙起时才满意地滑过人中塞进其嘴里，同时笑意盈盈地诱哄着对方放下手：

“和我在一起，圭有什么可羞耻的…”

跟着，指关节摁了摁被自己顶得凸出的那个小鼓包：“这样的你，明明超可爱啊。”

听到这句话，对方口中噫噫呜呜咕噜出一长串意义不明的音节，深呼吸再深呼吸这才赴死般拿开手。眼皮先试探性地掀开一条缝，完全睁开又花了番功夫。

可小栗只是笑着，越来越厉害，连带着将身体的颤抖通过阴茎传给对方。眼见后辈的脸色由红即将转黑，这才抹了抹笑出来的眼泪，正式给以告诫：

“要开始咯。”

和他的安抚截然相反，没有预热。差点来不及收起齿尖的田中被掐着后颈吞入又吐出阴茎，口腔内壁与咽喉都被顶弄得快起火，却又遭那强硬的力道不得不受着。

前辈的阴茎太大了，他的嘴巴撑开到极限，一次又一次打湿柱身，如同给它上了厚厚一层润滑油。多余的口水当中掺杂了前液而变得黏黏腻腻，老长一条坠挂在唇沿下方。

强烈的雄性气息令他忍不住干呕，可喉咙一震颤，推动挤压龟头进入得更深。反胃的时候，越是恶心越是作呕，然而越是作呕就吃得越多。

眼睛周围一圈好红好红，不知道是被阴茎插的还是被疼痛带来的委屈所蹂躏的，总之又像小兔子，连鼻翼还微微翕动着。

好难受，好难受。田中伸出手胡乱够着可以当作支撑物的东西，他急需用来发泄自己无处施加的苦痛。可四周除了男朋友什么都没有，那就只好捶打着对方肌肉紧绷的大腿。

“欸——抱歉，是不是太用力了？”

接收到提示的小栗随即抽出阴茎，陪对方一同跪坐在床上。

可田中指了指口中又摆摆手，抽着鼻子望他。

“我看看，啊——圭也真是的，疼了也不早点说，现在好了吧…”

边忙着检查人口腔边装出一副责备的语气逗人开心，果不其然肩上捱了一记狠敲，跟着笑声就怎么也止不住地从喉咙里跑出来，半点没有三十六岁成熟男性的稳重。

意识到这一点的后辈活生生气笑了。

[为什么不是自己呢。]

一不小心让他人的快乐溜进耳朵，忙着抚慰自己的年轻人如坠冰窖，烧上头的情欲顿时消失得无影无踪。

林很讨厌暗恋对象被年上男占便宜，从他们共演的时候就是，以致于吉田さん与真岛さん常常莫名其妙地感到后背发凉。

可是被田中围着转的年长男性太多，多得年轻人恨不得时时刻刻挡在人前面，说不清楚为什么。

所以他近来愈发频繁地找对方喝酒，省得又有某些奇怪的おじさん突然跳出来。同时，林也会在每每被自己灌趴下的田中嘴角留个吻，自定义直到下次见面标记才算失效。

说好的，本来今晚趁着圭的生日，把一切都向他坦明。向来不爱拘泥于剧本的林甚至像个龙套中的龙套，对着镜子排演了很多遍。

现在他找到对方行为举止一切一切的原因了。

小栗旬，比自己年长八岁的大前辈。

怎么可能呢，圭始终不是自己的。

[怎么可能呢。]

就像现在这样，他怎么可能边目睹暗恋对象和其男朋友做爱，边让自己得到满足呢。

这一认知使林惊出满身冷汗，可他却如红冰成瘾的病人，受强烈的生理兴奋而无可救药地抑制不住自己的眼睛。

每道投去的目光恨不得都长出猩红的信子，缠绕上那鼓鼓囊囊的胸膛、线条分明的腰腹、纤长赤裸的双腿，接下来钻进肿胀的乳孔、滴着情液的尿道、紧窒的后穴，直至榨干里头的最后一滴甘美。

无非是恨不得。

打开田中圭身体每一处欲望匣子的人不是他。

年轻人唯一能实现的，只有在男人努力朝两侧拨开暗恋对象的洞口时，用高高翘起的肿胀模仿性交的动作，一下下戳刺着空气。

[真可悲。]

他这么想着，动作却根本不敢停下。再慢一秒，那鲜红外翻的肠肉就要收缩回去了。

田中被肏得很厉害，仅仅是手指就能制造出咕咕水声，把他顶弄得跪趴在床上，侧脸紧紧抵着床单。

“不要了…嗯呜…爽、好爽…”

“还饿着呢，还没有吃饱。对吧，圭？”

快感在四肢百骸神出鬼入，被提问到的人根本不知道对方说了些什么，胡乱地点点头又摇摇头。

[要消失了。]

小栗一把扯过他的脚踝，将其翻了个身后，捞起胯骨让他面对自己坐在大腿上，弯起嘴角用力扇了对方屁股一巴掌：

“看着我，想吃吗？”

迷迷糊糊的小笨瓜用力睁了好几次眼睛不算，拿手细细揉开，终于看清近在咫尺的男朋友，于是好好搂住对方脖子说“想”。

“叫お兄ちゃん。”

“…欸？欸？”

“快点啊，叫了就给你哦。”

“为什么…为什么啊…”

“哪来那么多为什么——”小栗捏了捏对方肉嘟嘟的脸，“我比你大两岁，还是你的前辈，叫声お兄ちゃん怎么了。”

“可、可是…可是你是我的…男朋友欸…”

“笨蛋，在床上谁要你这么聪明啊！”

“哦…哦…”

田中悻悻挠了下鼻尖，低着头很小声很小声地：“お兄…ちゃん…”

“大点声啦！我听不见！”

“…烦死了…お兄ちゃん。”

小栗越过后辈的肩头，瞥了卧室门缝之外纯粹的黑暗一眼，克制住嗤笑出声的冲动。

“欸，那么，お兄ちゃん要进到田中的小穴里了哦。”

“啊啊啊啊啊！旬你个大变态！”

[真是不知道天高地厚。]

 

END


End file.
